


A Good Boy After All

by Kuukkeli



Series: Pets & Playtimes [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: Deadlock's pet name is Lucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruenesca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/gifts).



> Deadlock's pet name is Lucky.

He knew he did something he shouldn’t have. He knew he shouldn’t have chewed on his master’s favorite pillow.

He knew he was a bad boy.

And he let it show.

Lucky whimpered in his spot; chained to the one of the legs of the couch from his collar, in the middle of the living room. He whimpered for his master to touch him. He begged for his touch, his reassurance, his forgiveness. His love. His field pulsed with utter submission, his gaze up on his master’s, his finials slanted down.

He even sat down and tried to give paw to get his master come closer.

But his begging was met with a stoic stare.

As much as Wing hated to see his pet like this, Lucky needed this. He needed to learn that there were consequences for bad behavior.

The jet crouched down right in front of Lucky, just barely out of his reach and his pet whimpered louder.

So close yet so far.

The grounder pulled on the leash, his field roiling with _I’m sorry/bad boy/submissive/please_ , another loud whimper escaping his lips.

Wing lifted his hand and brushed the backs of his fingers along his pet’s cheek and Lucky uttered a blissful whimpering moan, nuzzling the warm palm. He sought for forgiveness by nuzzling the palm more, his optics slipping closed in bliss, his vocalizer letting loose a litany of whimpers. He hunched closer to the floor, his finials drooping even lower.

And finally, _**finally**_ , the white mech moved his hand under Lucky’s chin and forced his pet to look at him. The stoic expression on Wing’s face persisted as he looked straight in Lucky’s optics.

Lucky submitted quickly under the firm gaze, his field pulling close to his body, only tiny slivers licking against his master’s field. He knew he was a bad boy. His head hung between his shoulders.

This time, Wing cupped his pet’s face in his hands and lifted that precious face back in sight, his field gentle and emitting _love/reassurance/good boy/forgiveness_.

“I hope you know what you did was wrong”, he said, rubbing his thumbs under Lucky’s optics, “And this won’t happen again, will it?”

A short, meek whine answered him.

Wing made an affirmative noise and took the leash off from his pet’s collar and let the leash fall to the floor. He then wrapped his arms around Lucky and closed him in an embrace and that was the moment the grounder knew he was forgiven. He was a good boy after all.


End file.
